Alien Force/Stupidity Force: Weirdos Divided Part 2
is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is written by CreeperDNA. Summary Ben and TV Ben are swapped! What will happen? Plot Previously... TO BE CONTINUED End of previously In the stupidity dimension Gwen and Kevin are watching TV, when TV Ben falls out. (TV Ben): Where am I....Gwen? Kevin? You look a year older. (Kevin): Something's not right... (Gwen): What. (Kevin): Ben spoke a coherent sentence with proper English and a logical meaning with pausing to sing Happy Cow. (Gwen): You're right! WHO ARE YOU IMPOSTER? (TV Ben): What do you mean? We were on the beach, hugging because we beat up Vilgax. I just got the Ultimatrix. (Kevin): This can only mean one thing... Suddenly, a bunch of Lfhaters came. (General Lfhater): We have discovered that the source of the Lf signature has disappeared. We will detect and destroy it. (TV Ben): Balloons? What the heck? (TV Ultimatrix): Lfhater DNA Scanned. (TV Ben): What? (Transforms) Ekhater! That doesn't make any sense! (Gwen): Just fight them! (TV Ben): With what? I'm a balloon! (General Lfhater): THAT'S OFFENSIVE (Kevin): Why are you so Lfhatist? (TV Ben): I'm NOT! (Gwen): Get out of our house you Lfhaterhater. (TV Ben): THIS IS MY HOUSE! (Kevin): Fine. Just kill the Lfhater. (TV Ben): Geez. (Transforms) Lodestar! Lodestar tries to magnitize the Lfhater, but nothing happens. (Lfhater): Ha! I'm not magnetic! (TV Ben): How about some...(transforms into Waylighter) Ra-Waylighter? Eh. Sounds like Heatblast. Waylighter burns the Lfhaters and pops them. (Waylighter): That was...easy. Meanwhile in the AF universe... (Ben): HEY HEY GWEN. (Gwen): FOR THE 60TH TIME SHUT UP BEN. (Ben): Not until you say yes. (Gwen): I'm going to go somewhere else where I can't be annoyed. I don't know what cuckoo dimension you come from, but I want some peace. (Ben): NO U. (Kevin): What the hell is wrong with you? (Ben): Do you know where Julie is?! (Kevin): Yes 2 blocks a-HEY WAIT ANSWER MY QUEST-(Ben turns into XLR8 and runs off). At Julie's house... (Julie): Ben, I have been meaning to talk to you. (Ben): Ok let's play Pineapplejulie. (Julie): What? Ben turns into Ek and throws a pineapple in her face. (Julie): What the hell Ben?! (Ben): (Trollface) (Julie): Stop it! (Ben): Would you rather play Watermelonjulie? Ben turns into Alien X. Inside Alien X... (Selena): GOD DAMMIT BEN WHY. (Bellicus): And I thought I was the voice of rage. (Selena): What do you want?! (Ben): Make me a watermelon. (Bellicus): -_____- (Selena): This alien is all powerful and can bend reality to his will and you turned into him to summon a watermelon... (Ben): Okay okay.....Two watermelons. (Selena): Will you leave us alone if we do. (Ben): Until I play Watermelonjulie again. (Bellicus): Motion seconded. (Selena): Motion carried... Outside of Alien X... (Ben): Ok time to play Watermelonjulie. Ben throws the watermelons in Julie's face. (Julie): That's it Ben! I'm dumping you! Julie runs away. (Ben): Meh. Back in the Stupidity Dimension... (TV Ben): Sigh... He was fighting some Happy Cows as Ultimate Echo Echo (TV Ben): Just this.... All of the Happy Cows blew up. (Gwen): How did you do that? (TV Ben): I just adjusted Ult. Echo Echo's sound to a frequency that disrupts the molecules of the Happy Cows' metal. (Kevin): Wow. (TV Ben): This dimension's enemies are random. (Kevin): We know. (Gwen): Well... Since Ben is probably having the time of his life... I say you turn into TV. (TV Ben): What? That's dumb. The Ultimatrix would never scan something like that. (Kevin): We'll just have to make it. MONTAGE TIME The montage shows Kevin and Gwen building a rocket ship, and it going off to Teevy. It then shows them kidnapping a Televisian. Finally, they return to Earth and bring the Televisian, tied to a chair, to TV Ben. MONTAGE END (TV Ben): Is that guy a hostage. (Gwen): No. This is how Televisians get around. (TV Ben): Right....So let's scan him. The Ultimatrix scans the Televisian. (Ultimatrix): Televisian life form unlocked. Transforming... (TV): TV! TV creates a portal that opens up to the AF world. Meanwhile.... Ben as Humongousaur was eating some smoothies. (TV Kevin): Ben for the last time STOP DRINKING ALL OF THE SMOOTHIES IN BELLWOOD. (Ben): But they are delicious and my dimension ran out. Suddenly, the portal appears and TV Ben and Ben swap places. (TV Gwen): FINALLY. (TV Ben): Was he annoying? He sees the smoothie wreckage and the pineapple/watermelon face that Julie has. (TV Ben): I guess that answers my question. In the Stupidity force dimension... (Ben): IM BACK (Kevin): It was nice while it lasted. (Ben): Gentlemen, I do believe that... (Gwen): He's speaking English... (Ben): HAPPY COW HAPPY COW (Kevin): Damn it! The End Characters * Ben * Gwen * Kevin * TV Ben * TV Gwen * TV Kevin * TV Julie Aliens * Ekhater (by TV Ben, debut) * Lodestar (by TV Ben) * Waylighter (by TV Ben) * Ek * Alien X * Ultimate Echo Echo (by TV Ben) * TV (by TV Ben) * Humongousaur Villains * Lfhaters * Happy Cows Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes Category:Fan made BTSF episodes